


What to Do

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius are stuck in a closet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Something between PG-13 and R?
> 
> Disclaimer: Goodness! I own nothing in this story! Please don’t sue!
> 
> Notes: Inspired by some comments made following the Happy Birthday fic Tina wrote me.

With a deep sigh, Sirius’ head bowed forward and his forehead struck the hard, wooden door. “Why did we let the door close?” he asked. It had locked unexpectedly the second it had closed behind them. “And why don’t we have our wands?”

“We just popped in for some supplies,” Remus said for the hundredth time. “Now sit back down. It’s your turn.”

With a sigh just as deep and pathetic, Sirius turned on the balls of his feet and reluctantly sat down in place. He looked down at the row of tiles before him, and then glanced at the tiles on the board. As he tried desperately to make sense of it all, he recalled how he’d ended up in this situation in the first place.

After pounding on the door for what seemed like forever, Sirius and Remus had decided it must have had a soundproof charm on it. There was no way they were going to attract attention simply by calling out for someone to open the door. It was then that Remus had had the brilliant idea to look for a quill and some parchment so they could write a note and slip it under the door. An extensive search found that there was no paper in the storage closet. Remus volunteered to prick himself so they could write with his blood in place of ink, but there was nothing sharp enough and no quill either. In the end, they couldn’t find any paper.

However, what they did find was a muggle-style battery-operated flashlight. There was a sliver of light coming in from the bottom and top of the door, but the flashlight improved their situation greatly. At least they could see each other now… even if they could not see a way out.

It was Remus who had found the board game, sandwiched between an old, blue tarp and a plastic box of cleaning supplies. And it was Remus who insisted they play it. After all, what else would they do while stuck in a closet? The fact that Remus was significantly better at this game certainly had nothing at all to do with him pushing it, Sirius was sure. Remus was the one who read books for fun. And Remus was the one who was familiar with the game and had explained the rules.

Sirius had never before heard of Scrabble. It sounded like a kinky sort of spell. Or maybe a weird disease. But Remus had been so excited about the idea of playing and far be it from Sirius to disappoint Remus… especially when he was stuck with the young man in a dark closet.

“Do you need more light?” Remus asked, watching Sirius brood over his letters.

Sirius shook his head, wishing that was the problem. There was only one word he could make with his letters, so far as he could see. But it was short and stupid and there just *had* to be something better.

Actually, he could think of a lot of things that were better. He could see himself reaching across the board and grabbing Remus by the neck of his robes, pulling him close with a passionate kiss. He wanted to sweep away the letters and throw Remus down on the floor and have his way with him. “Remus,” he pleaded, “Can’t we just… you know?”

Remus shook his head and shrugged, confused. “No I don’t know. What are you talking about?”

“Well, we’re here in this soundproof closet. We’ll probably be in here for another few hours before someone even thinks to come looking for us let alone finds us.” To alleviate his frustration, he grabbed two tiles off his holder and plunked them onto the board to finish the word D-O-G. “Can’t we take advantage of our circumstances here and occupy ourselves by shagging each other’s brains out?”

Remus tried to hide his smile as he shook his head and laid down his tiles off of Sirius’ last move to spell G-A-I-N-F-U-L.

“But why not?” Sirius asked with a pout.

Remus restocked their holders with the proper number of tiles. With a sly grin, he stated simply, “Because I’m winning.”


End file.
